


Mouth-to-Mouth

by Ebyru



Series: tw s02ep09 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Stiles get Lydia for her birthday? She never really finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth-to-Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for season 2 (episode 9 more specifically).  
> This is the first of many drabbles for that episode because a friend and I have many headcanons based around this episode. :)
> 
> Also, this is un-beta'd.   
> I'm looking for a beta (who doesn't mind multishippers), if you're available!

No-one would believe Stiles if he told them what he bought for the perfect and fantastic Lydia Martin.

(It’s not every year he gets to go to her birthday party. Actually, this is the _first_ year he’s been able to attend without feeling like a complete stalker.)

\---

By the time he’s through the door with it, Lydia is out in her yard filling cups with punch and plastering on a fake smile to keep up appearances. Allison goes to see her, trying to comfort her about the lack of attendance this year.

Secretly, they’re all glad it’s a bit empty, if only so they can pinpoint a _certain someone_ if he decides to drive over in his Porsche.

Scott feels bad and makes some calls. Stiles feels bad – and doesn’t like being shown up by anyone, and that includes his best friend – so he makes some, too. The party is jumping and Lydia is shining amongst all the strangers, and Stiles thinks it’s just about the right moment to let her see her gift.

And that’s when he realizes there’s something strange going on.

\---

Fast forward to everyone high on the punch, Stiles lying down boneless beside the pool and being dunked in the water by a stranger, and you get to the moment Stiles remembers his gift still has not been opened. That it’s still _wrapped_. That a living thing is wrapped and running out of oxygen as we speak.

It shouldn’t be surprising after all the insanity that’s happened that one of his friends from the gay club is trying to give the pony mouth-to-mouth when he gets to it…but it is.

Scott drags Stiles away as he gapes at the unexpected turn of events. Scott’s trying to explain that Lydia isn’t at the party anymore, but all Stiles catches is Lydia’s name, and that’s enough to snap him out of his stupor.

Hopefully one of the crossdressers can save Lydia’s present before Stiles has to explain why there’s a dead pony on her living room floor.


End file.
